Azula and Zuko's Randomness!
by LostWriter5
Summary: Just some funny moments messing with the avatar characters XD
1. Chapter 1: The Chicken or the egg?

**Author's Note: Yay! it's my first ever comedy packed version of Avatar! Hope my humor isn't corny! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chicken or the egg?

Scene: Azula sittingon the sofa watching tv  
Zuko: (sits next to Azula)  
Azula: what the hell do u want?  
Zuko: could i ask a question?  
Azula: Hell no  
Zuko: well i'm going to ask it anyway... why do we even have a tv? I mean, we aren't supposed to even have electricity!  
Azula: Alexis made this crappy story to be in modern life.  
Zuko: Alexis? Oh u mean the writer... well i'm bored  
Azula: we're all bored...  
Zuko: anyway, why do u think she made this story's title, Azula and Zuko's Randomness? Why can't my name be 1st before yours? I'm the one who has tons of fan girls..  
Azula: coz she thinks i'm awesome and your lame  
Zuko: i'm lame? (Cries)  
Azula: Will you shut up Zuko? I'm trying to watch tv  
Zuko: What came first? The chicken or the egg? (LOL that was random)  
Azula: By simple logic the chicken came first  
Zuko: No, the egg. How could the chicken be born without the egg?  
Azula: Why did you ask if u will argue with me anyway?  
Zuko: i dunno... EGG!  
Azula: CHICKEN!  
Zuko: EGG!  
Azula: CHICKEN!  
Zuko: EGG!  
Azula: this is worthless... why dont we just ask dad?  
Zuko: (suddenly perky) Okie, let's ask daddy  
Azula: O.O  
Zuko: what?  
Azula: Let's just go already -.-  
Scene: Azula and Zuko goes to the firelord's chamber room  
Zuko: Dad? Could i ask a question?  
Ozia: Hell no  
Zuko: but i brought Azula with me (points at Azula)  
Ozia, oh Zulie, what do u want to ask? Anything for my daughter  
Zuko: (slaps forehead)  
Azula: Which came first the chicken or the egg?  
Ozia: Hmmm... What did u pick Zuko?  
Zuko: (grins) the egg  
Ozia: then the chicken was first  
Azula: (mocks) haha  
Zuko: (cries)

* * *

**Author's Note: I was bored, and i was in the mood to do random stories**

**PLEASE REVIEW! CLICK THE WITTLE REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**


	2. Chapter 2: An idiot and his echo

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except the story of course XD**

**

* * *

**

What Happens When An Idiot Hear His Echo?

Scene: Zuko in the echo chamber (mentioned in the Western Air temple)

Zuko: *sexy pose* I'm hot!

Echo: I'm hot!

Zuko: I'm hotter!

Echo: I'm hotter!

Zuko: No! I am!

Echo: No! I am!

Zuko: Your dumb!

Zuko: I know you are but what am i?

Zuko: *whispers* Oh he's good…

* * *

**Author's Note: mwahahaha! i love messing with Zuko! :D**

**please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Smiley Fun :D

SMILEY FUN :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azula: Hey Zuko, you have alot of fan girls and shippings right? :)  
Zuko: Yes, i do. They say i'm HOT! *sexy pose* :P  
Azula: *resisting to puke*  
Zuko: why do u ask?  
Azula: oh nothing... :3  
Zuko: hey, what is Alexis doing? :/  
Azula: she's putting damn smileys on your line. Hahahaha! :D  
Zuko: she puts smileys on yours too -.-  
Azula: Then it's annoying then... XD  
Zuko: ok before, the smiley wasn't that annoying.. but the XD smiley just doesn't make sense to what you just said. Your getting pissed off yet your smiley says ur laughing! :P  
Azula: yeah.. :)  
Zuko: your not going to do anything about it?  
Azula: what could i do? I dont have any control about this  
Zuko: oh yea... hey the smileys ended!!!! :D .... and their back again -.-  
Azula: let's just ignore it then... X3  
Zuko: yea sure whatever T_T  
Ozai: Zuko! Azula! Go get my damn crown from the cleaners!  
Zuko: *givves crown* here daddy :3  
Ozai: ewww.. you touched it. Give it to Azula so she could give it to me. That way, your weakling-ness will be rubbed of by Azula's awesome evilness :D  
Zuko: *give to Azula* :)  
Azula: *gives to Ozai* :D  
Ozai: Perfect :3 *wears crown*  
Azula: Dad, have you noticed the smileys? :P  
Ozai: oh these annoying things on the right? -  
Zuko: yea  
Ozai: i think it's great! It shows my awesome face expression :D  
Azula: yea kinda :3  
Ozai: Look! Daughter! Our smileys are almost the same! Only powerful people have those smileys :D  
Zuko: what about me? :((  
Ozai: and urs fit u perfectly Zuko :))  
Zuko: this sux i'm leaving *leaves*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I know... this sucks :(


	4. Chapter 4: Cactus Juice

CACTUS JUICE

Scene: Azula slacking off on the couch. Zuko and I are fighting using the wii. I'm winning while Zuko whines.

Alexis: BOO YAH! YOU GOT PWNT AGAIN ZUZU! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zuko: Hey! That wasn't fair you-you snuck up on me!

Alexis: *punches Zuko on his shoulder* Quit whining Zuko! Admit it already and stop being a soar loser!

Zuko: *continues whining*

Then the door bell rings… "DING DONG DANG DING DING DANG DONG!"

Azula: hey! Get it!

Alexis and Zuko: *no reaction*

Azula: Hey!

Alexis and Zuko: *keeps playing wii*

Azula: aww what the heck! I'll get it! *opens door*

Scene: Azula sees all of the avatar characters outside. Including Aang, Katara, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Jet, Dana, Janel, Melissa and all those other people we don't care about.

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY Azula!

Azula: *gets pissed a little* it's not my birthday retards…

Jet: *gives Azula a kiss* that'll be my birthday present.

Azula: *froze on the spot with a smile on her face*

All: *enters house without proper permission to get in*

Zuko and Alexis: *didn't notice and continued playing wii*

Sokka: I HAVE CACTUS JUICE EVERYONE!

All: YAY!

Scene: Alexis and Zuko continues playing for 5 hours straight.

Alexis: Ummm… Zuko, its been 5 hours, I think we should stop. *rubs eyes*

Zuko: *mouth foams* NO! I WILL NEVER STOP TILL I DEFEAT YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL TASTE VICTORY!

Alexis: O.O oooookkkk….

"BOOM!"

Alexis: OMGWTFBBQ! What was that noise? *looks around*

Zuko: The sound of you bowing down to my victory! Mwahahaha!

Alexis: Umm… Zuko, I'll just check where that came from… you can, practice.

Zuko: YES! WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU WILL TASTE DEFEAT!

Alexis: Ok…. Good luck with that… *goes to living room*

And when she reached the living room, her heart stopped in utter devastation LOL

Scene: it was unlike anything Alexis has ever seen. Cactus juice was everywhere. Everyone was laying on the floor.

Alexis: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?

Katara: *giggles randomly*

Aang: *burps bubbles*

Toph: *laughs maniacly while earthbending* (where the "BOOM"s come from)

Sokka: *walks towards Alexis* WHATS UP OUR WRITER? *stumbles to the ground*

Alexis: Where's Azula? *turns to see friends*

Dana: *does martial arts* FACE THE WRATH OF WUSHU!

Janel: *draws on her sketchpad then shows it to Alexis* Whatcha think?

Alexis: *Sees drawing* OH MY GOD! JANEL! THAT'S JUST WRONG!

Janel: * giggles and continues her drawing*

Melissa: HEY LEX! WANT SOME CACTUS JUICE? ITS AWESOOOOME! *hands cactus juice*

Alexis: *slaps cactus juice off her hands* MELISSA! SNAP OUT OF IT! *shakes Melissa by her shoulders*

Scene: While Alexis was shaking Melissa like an idiot, Dana was slowly running to their direction.

Alexis: *let's go of Melissa*

Melissa: WEEEEEEEEEE! *falls to the floor*

Dana: HYAAA! *punches very slowly*

Alexis: *grabs fist* Dana, where's Azula?

Dana: she's in her room with Jet!

Janel: I don't be surprised if Azula comes out PREGNANT! HAHA!

All: YEAH! HAHAHAHAHA!

Alexis: Aww crap… although I agree. *screams upstairs* ZUKO! I NEED HELP WITH THESE DRUNKS IN HERE!

Zuko: NO! YOUR JUST TRYING TO DISTRACT ME FROM ADVANCING MY GAMING SKILLS! IT'S NOT WORKING! I WILL WIN! *idiotic laugh*

Alexis: When will he recognize how much he sucked at playing wii? Anyway, I guess I'm supposed to do something about this now…

Scene: Alexis ties everyone up to prevent them from bending, punching, kicking or in Janel's case, drawing.

Alexis: *Tying Sokka to a chair*

Sokka: Oh Suki! You look to pretty in the sky!

Alexis: Yue was your girlfriend who turned into the moon you idiot!

Toph: *strapped by chains* WOOO! BOW DOWN TO THE BLIND BANDIT! MWAHAHAHA!

Aang: *tied up on the table* ZUTARA? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Alexis: Wow, their yelling out their dream. Cool, I can get some dirt about them and sell them on the internet! Good thing I didn't need to tie up Katara.

Katara: I'll blood bend you to do naughty things! Hehehehe! *weird waterbending pose*

Alexis: *eyes bulged* on the second thought… *ties up Katara in ropes*

Scene: Alexis walks to the sofa where she put her real life friends. Dana was tied up so she won't wushu anymore. And Janel was cuffed so she won't be able to use her drawing powers for evil ever again.

Alexis: Wow, the sleeping pills I drugged on them worked! Yay!

Janel: SORA! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!

Dana: OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEXT TO MY BED?

Melissa: JACOB STOP! HAHAHA! THAT TICKLES!

Alexis: *eyes bulge and jaw drop* that… was… disturbing… *runs promptly to Azula's room*

Scene: Azula's room was locked.

Alexis: *knocks on the door* Azula? Are you ok?

Then she heard sounds that scrred her for life.

THE END

Authoe's Note:

I love making people drunk :D


End file.
